Se que no lo eres
by Irethi
Summary: Es un one shoot que me provoco escribir, digamos que se situaria despues del ultimo libro donde dicen que Harry se caso con Ginny, y bueno supongamos que Luna se caso con Neville; es una pequeña carta que le deja Luna a Harry... ojala les guste!


Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribo despues de años leyendolos =) tome prestados algunos personajes de la gran Rowling para hacer este one shoot que me provoco escribir, digamos que se situaria despues del ultimo libro donde dicen que Harry se caso con Ginny, y bueno supongamos que Luna se caso con Neville; es una pequeña carta que le deja Luna a Harry... ojala les guste!

Bueno, ahi les va...

* * *

**SE QUE NO LO ERES**

Se que no lo eres, sé que no eres feliz, yo tampoco lo soy, no con las vidas que tenemos actualmente… q como lo sé? Pues mírate Harry, eres un hombre casado y tienes 3 lindos hijos, hijos que yo misma vi crecer y que hasta vi nacer… estuve en tu boda, en esa gran boda que tuviste con Ginny, cuando ella era mi mejor amiga y sabía que la harías feliz.

Sabes que ella lo sabe, sé que ella lo sabe, pero q más puedo hacer? Crees q es fácil sólo esperar? Crees q no me despierto todas las noches pensando cómo pude haberle hecho esto a mi mejor amiga, a la persona que más me escucho todos los años que estuve en Hogwarts y donde todos se burlaban de mi, donde todos me llamaban lunática y yo tenía que hacer como si no me importara, sabes q si me importaba, un día hasta me lo dijiste.

Me conoces… me conoces más de lo q tu mismo sabes, más d lo q tu mismo crees… yo también te conozco, todo comenzó el día que fuimos al Ministerio, sabía… presentía que algo pasaría, pero no sabía q podría ser exactamente, es como esos presentimientos que una tiene a veces, que se te meten en tu cabeza y en tu corazón, pero yo sabía que tenía que estar ahí para ti, a pesar de que sabía que querías a mi mejor amiga, sabía que tenía que apoyarte; en ese momento nunca pensé que te miraría luego de otra forma y que tu también lo harías, en ese momento pensaba en defender a mi amigo, a un gran amigo que sabía que se preocupaba por mí.

Luego, desapareciste… nadie sabía de ti, solo Ron y Hermione, no sabes cuánto hubiera dado porque me dejaras acompañarte, por ser la persona en la que te apoyaras también, por saber cómo te iba, que pensabas, tus miedos, tus temores, tus alegrías, tus logros, por ser quien te apoyara, por ser quien te escuchara… ahí me comenzaba a dar cuenta lo que significabas en mi vida, ahí pude ver que de a pocos y sin siquiera proponértelo habías llegado a conquistar mi corazón, ahí veía a Ginny y me sentía mal, pero sabía que eras para ella y yo… pues nunca podría hacerle nada malo a ella… no sabía que años después lo haría…

Cuando volviste y estalló la guerra sabía que ese era mi lugar, entre las personas que te apoyaran, en las que harían que le ganaras, lo hiciste… casi te cuesta la vida… pero eras el niño que vivió, no podías morir… no podían apartarte de mi lado…

Estaba con Neville cuando nos llegó la invitación a tu boda, yo estaba feliz, sabía que Ginny lo sería, sabía que eras todo para ella, así como en ese momento Neville lo era para mí, atrás había quedado lo que sentía en el colegio por ti, era feliz… eras feliz, y las personas que estaban a nuestro lado lo eran… que más podía pedir?

Pero claro, todo se tuerce en el momento que menos lo esperas, en la boda, luego de ella comenzamos a conversar más, primero de todo lo que pasamos en el colegio, luego de tu boda, luego de la mía, de lo felices que éramos, de lo mucho que queríamos nuestras familias… luego… luego comenzaron los problemas… Ginny estaba muy concentrada en sus entrenamientos, tú tenías problemas en el Departamento de Aurores, Neville sólo paraba en el hospital, yo extrañaba todos los días el colegio, nuestras salidas, nuestras caminatas por el lago…

Ya no éramos lo felices que habíamos sido, ya nuestras vidas no eran completamente color de rosa, tus hijos crecían, los míos también; sabíamos que irían a Hogwarts cuando fuera el tiempo necesario, incluso veíamos como se miraban James y Nicolle y que mejor persona para mi hija que tu hijo no? Ginny no pensaba lo mismo, Neville tampoco. Así comenzó todo.

Éramos tan amigos, nos entendíamos tanto, nos reíamos, nos olvidábamos de nuestros problemas hasta que nos parecía que eran tan pequeñitos que casi no importaban… que llegó el día en que me dijiste: Luna porque no te conocí así antes?, yo solo te dije que las cosas pasaban cuando debían pasar y me besaste.

Al principio intentamos alejarnos mil veces y las mil nos volvimos a buscar, llenabas mi mundo y decías que yo llenaba el tuyo, y que podíamos hacer? Solo podíamos querernos cada día un poco más, solo podíamos sentirnos culpables cuando regresábamos a nuestras casas y vernos al día siguiente porque sabíamos que no podíamos estar lejos el uno del otro, sabíamos que habíamos encontrado a la persona que nos llenaba, que era nuestro complemento perfecto, claro… tenemos discusiones, pequeñas cosas en las que no coincidimos pero la comunicación, esa que no tenemos con nuestros esposos, esa que tuvimos tal vez al comienzo con ellos entre nosotros sobra, recién nos damos cuenta que siempre sobró… si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes…

Te quiero, más que eso me enamoré de ti, siempre te digo que no sé exactamente lo que sientes por mí, pero sé que también me amas, porque? Lo veo en tus ojos, en tu forma de abrazarme cuando pasan días sin vernos, en tu forma de hablarme, de escucharme, de preocuparte por mí cuando me desespero por algo, que no pasa muy seguido pero a veces pasa, pero estando contigo todo pasa rápido no? También lo sé en la forma en la que me buscas cuando algo te preocupa, cuando necesitas un consejo, un apoyo, cuando siento que me necesitas… nunca hubiera pensado que podía ser tan feliz, que necesitaría tanto a alguien que no sea mi familia, mi familia? Tú ya eres parte de mi familia, eres casi todo para mí, la otra parte son mis hijos…

Pero ahora… ahora, por el bien de los dos y todos los que están a nuestro alrededor debemos separarnos… yo me voy lejos porque estando en el mismo sitio sé que nunca podríamos estar alejados, me voy para que trates de entenderte con Ginny, la que un día fue como mi hermana y a la que ahora no puedo mirar a los ojos, me voy porque sé que es lo mejor, porque debemos enfrentar las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomamos en un momento, decisiones que en su tiempo eran las correctas pero que ahora no lo parecen tanto como antes, me voy porque sé que no podrías estar lejos de tus hijos y yo tampoco de los míos, porque sé en el fondo que nunca vas a dejar a tu familia por mí y porque yo tampoco lo haría, me voy porque te quiero y debo renunciar a ti, porque sé que te sientes culpable y yo también me siento así, me voy queriendo lo mejor para ti, me voy porque lo necesito… por ti y por mi… simplemente me voy.

Cuando leas esta carta estaré lejos, me voy con Neville y mis hijos, al final son mi familia no? Así dicen todos… solo una cosa más: siempre estaré cuidando de ti

Tuya por siempre

Luna

* * *

Si lo leyeron ojala me digan que tan malo estuvo jejejeje

muchos besitos!

Irethy =)


End file.
